


Interrogation

by MrsCake



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Multi, Not As Accidental Voyeurisam as he thought, Voyeurism, Work Place Sex, implied elevator sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: What does go on in the interrogation room after hours? Gibbs is about to find out.





	Interrogation

Gibbs was working late, again. He'd almost finished the work he'd taken from MTAC, but more coffee would definitely be required.

Heading to the coffee maker past the interrogation rooms Gibbs saw that one of the rooms was closed, that wasn’t right. There was a regulation that said that the doors had to be left open at all times unless in use. Gibbs tried the door, gently; as he thought, it was locked.  
The door to the observation room however was not locked, pushing the door open and locking it behind him he turned to look into the room beyond. Had he been holding coffee he would have dropped it.  
Bent over the desk as naked as the day he was born, was Tony DiNozzo, and behind him was Tim McGee, bending over him obviously talking to him.  
Unable to stop his curiosity from getting the better of him he flicked the switch to allow him to hear all that was being said.  
"... You're ready for me now Tony. Look up at the window. I want to watch your face as I slide my cock inside you," Tim instructed.  
To Gibbs' surprise Tony complied instantly, pushing his torso up by bracing himself on his hands. Tony seemed to stare right at Gibbs, from this angle Gibbs could see Tony's very impressive hard on, the look of unadulterated pleasure on both their faces showed Tim had pushed his way into Tony's tight body.  
Tim gave himself a second to adjust before beginning to thrust into Tony’s obviously willing body. Gibbs stifled a groan and shifted uncomfortably, his own erection beginning to beg for attention.  
Tim was talking again, “Look at the window Tony, what would you do if Gibbs’ was really behind that mirror?” He questions eliciting a gasp from both other men, a gasp of shock in Gibbs’ case and lust in Tony’s. “What do you think he’d do Tony?” Tim continued.  
It was the use of his own name that caused Gibbs’ resolve to break, grabbing one of the chairs designed for observation, making them slightly taller, he sat down making sure he had a good view, leaning backwards and unzipping his fly, Gibbs freed his thick cock, which was already leaking pre-come.  
It had taken less than a minute to get in position so Gibbs hadn’t missed anything.  
“Do you think he’d watch us Tony?” Tim was asking keeping up a torturously slow pace, Gibbs pumped his hand in time to Tim’s thrusts. “Or do you think he’d barge in here?”  
“Barge in. Faster Timmy, please.” Tony pleaded.  
Tim did speed up but only a little, he adjusted his angle, making Tony cry out as his prostate was repeatedly hit.  
“You think he’d come in, and then what would he do?” Tim asked. “Perhaps a better question would be what do you want him to do?”  
Gibbs moaned and pushed his trousers down and kicked them off, lifting his feet to rest them on the small ledge in front of the mirror. With one hand Gibbs continued to stroke himself with the other he fondled his balls and stroked his own hole, but having no lube this would have to do for now.  
Tony seemed unable to answer, he babbled a few nonsensical words before giving up and contenting himself to moan’s.  
Tim grinned; he was sweating with the effort to stay in control. “Shall I tell you what I think? I think you’d want him to sit right there and watch me fuck you senseless, he’d probably throw out some instructions here and there to not to go too easy on you. He wouldn’t let you come, I’d keep you on edge until I’d come. Then it would be his turn. You’d be full of my come as lube, and you’d need it with the extra size you’d need to take him in. He might let you come now, in fact he probably would, but that wouldn’t stop him. He’s take his pleasure in your body, once you’d come, by the time he was ready, you’d be hard and begging for release again.”  
“Fuck,” Gibbs’ swore quietly as the erotic images Tim was describing assaulted his mind.  
Tony was a gibbering mess now, unable to form anymore than the occasional ‘fuck’ ‘more’ ‘oh god’.  
“Or do you think he might see us like this and fuck me as I’m fucking you?” Tim moaned, “Fuck that would be so good, to feel your tight heat around my cock begging for me, and have him push his way inside me, manipulating my body, use it to fuck you harder.”  
Gibbs cried out as he came, gratified that Tony came the same time as he had, and Tim only lasted two strokes longer before he grunted out Tony’s name as he came too.  
The three men slowly came out of their orgasm induced haze and Tim pulled out of Tony.  
“That was... Amazing.” Tony complimented, still breathing heavily.  
“It really was. Thank you.” Tim dropped a kiss to his lover and they smiled at each other.  
“No need to thank me, love, trust me when I say I loved every second. And we both know that Gibbs is our mutual fantasy,” Tony reassured Tim gently caressing his face, the loving gesture was not lost on Gibbs, and neither were the words.  
“I’ll do one of yours next time if you like,” Tim offered coyly.  
“You mean...” Gibbs smiled at the hopefully look on Tony’s face.  
“Yes, I’ll wear the plug, the one with the harness and remote control, but only if I have your word not to use it if we’re at a crime scene.”  
“I won’t use the remote unless I know it’s safe, I wouldn’t put your job at risk you know that,” Tony asserted.  
“Yeah, I know; if Gibbs found out we’d be fucked.”  
Tony laughed, “Yeah, and not in the fun way we want.”  
Gibbs left the observation room. Not hearing the quiet buzzer that went off in the interrogation room.  
“He stayed,” Tony whispered.  
“I told you he would,” Tim said grabbing the wipes he’d brought and handing some to Tony.  
“I can’t wait to see the video,” Tony sighed watching Tim finish dressing  
“We can watch it tonight,” Tim promised. “Now get dressed I’ll get the video equipment and we can go.”  
“Damn it,” Tony exclaimed hunting through his clothes.  
“What is it?” Tim asked returning with the video equipment and putting them in his bag.  
“I left my phone on my desk.”  
“No problems, we’ll grab it on the way out.”  
At Tony’s desk, they had a surprise, there was a yellow posted note stuck to his phone.  
My place NOW!!!  
Tim and Tony shared a wide smile.  
“Well, you read the man, let’s move out,” Tony all but dragged his laughing lover to the elevator, when the door open Gibbs was waiting for them.  
“You took your sweet time, didn’t you,” the man smiled as they stepped in.  
All three of them reached for the emergency stop at the same time.


End file.
